Suegro vs Yerno
by JoshiCest
Summary: Y desde que Ging y Killua fueron presentados por Gon, surgió cierta rivalidad clásica.
1. Presentación

**Realmente, sólo se me ocurrió, y quise escribirlo. Será random, como casi todo lo que hago, esperando hacer reír, y, ¡cómo no! Satisfacer mis propias necesidades como fujoshi, y alegrar a amantes del yaoi. Dudo escribir incesto —ya saben, Ging x Gon, y es que realmente pensé en incluirlo xD—, pero es una posibilidad, considerando las jealous-situations que habrá en este fic de probablemente varios mini-capítulos... Será la sustitución de otro fic que ya no me animé a hacer, debido a que todo era muy OoC, y con una trama ridícula —probablemente placentera para muchos... Me incluyo, ¡pero no! ¡Ya me dio pena!—.**

**¡Disfruten! -huye lo antes posible-**

—Ah, Gon, no estoy muy seguro de esto —sus ojos azules denotaban la inseguridad, mientras intentaba no ser arrastrado por su contrario que le jalaba del brazo hacia, algo que podría ser perjudicial... Para él.

—Vamos, Killua, sólo te presentaré a mi padre —la voz de ese niño sonaba sonriente, incluso ligeramente emocionada, girando su rostro para mirarle. Aflojó su agarre y se acercó más al albino—. ¿No crees que sería divertido? Opino que se llevarían muy bien —sonrió con dulzor, y Killua desvió ligeramente sus azules ojos hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo por tan bonitos labios reluciéndose curvos en una bella expresión de alegría.

—Ya... ya sabes —balbuceó nervioso al inicio, y aclaró su garganta arrastrando su voz roncamente sobre ella un par de veces, y volvió a hablar—. Tu padre, es una especie de, "rechaza-sociedad" o algo así. No creo caerle bien —se excusó—. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen de los suegros, ¡me va a odiar! —Honestamente, eso es algo que más bien diría Gon.

—Oh, Killua —Gon sonrió y luego rió, divertido por la manera aterrorizada en que Killua abrió sus ojos y el dramático tono que utilizó al final—. No va a odiarte —calmó sus risas y habló suavemente—. Te presentaré como, ¡mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo! ¿Así estarás más tranquilo?

—Ah... Sí, supongo... ¡¿Pero y si se entera?! Ya sabes, somos muy ruidosos...

—Pues ahí _no_ lo_ haremos_ —negó Gon sonriendo—, nos gritaremos "¡te amo!" cuando estemos completamente solos, ¿qué te parece?

—Ahá... Pero... ¿Y si a mí no me cae bien?

—Oh, bueno —aquella pregunta le tomó desprevenido, así que pensó—... Pues... Tal vez no te caiga mal, dicen que él se parece a mí, puede que te parezca lindo —bromeó sacando su lengua y cerrando uno de sus ojos juguetón. Killua enrojeció.

—Si serás idiota... —murmuró sonrojado, para después sonreír y menear su cabeza ligeramente—. Está bien, daré lo mejor de mí, ¡y caeré bien a tu padre!

—¡Así se habla!

—¡Pero...! Antes, necesito, necesitamos —recalcó— compensar.

—¿Uh? ¿Compensar?

Su pregunta salió confusa, y Killua sonrió. Llevó sus manos suavemente hacia el rostro de Gon y ahí las acomodó, mirándolo fijo, y con ternura. Acarició sus mejillas, de manera linda y relajante para el niño de verde, que entrecerró suavemente sus ojos, y jamás miró otra parte más que la mirada opuesta.

Y, de nuevo, a Killua se le venían los nervios encima, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba por besar a Gon. ¿Será porque hace apenas unas semanas comenzaron a salir? Sí, realmente llevaban muy poco. Gon notó esto, nunca lo pasa por desapercibido. Se acercó más, y notó que Killua se sonrojaba aún más. Al menos esta vez no se le erizaba el cabello por la electricidad que producía su cuerpo ante los nervios.

Gon, por mera diversión —y conociendo a la perfección cierto punto débil—, sacó su linda lengua extremadamente cerca de los labios de Killua, a quién esta vez si se le erizó el cabello y casi le da toques a Gon, que de hecho sí le dio... Pero era tan leve que, Gon lo disfrutaba. Miró tentativo esa adorable lengüita, que incluso se movía sutilmente en busca de provocarlo, y... ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Acaso una pequeña gota de saliva desprendió de ella?! Simplemente, no tuvo más tiempo de sentirse tímido, y abalanzó su boca abierta a esa lengua, acariciándola ávidamente con la propia, y pasando también por los labios opuestos que comenzaban a abrirse ¡Simplemente le sabía a gloria!

Se relajó gracias a Gon, que posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y masajeó suavemente, cerrando con ligereza sus dedos, 'amasando' la piel del albino de manera disfrutable, y él estaba dispuesto a devolverle el favor. Descendió sus manos de esas bonitas mejillas sonrosadas y acarició el cuello de su dulce Gon, escuchándole resoplar con un suave quejido por las cosquillas que le provocaba. Continuó bajando, acariciando su cintura, pasando a su espalda y acariciando sutilmente, uniéndole más a él y presionando más su piel, pellizcándola sutilmente, de manera placentera que igualmente relajara a su novio.

Quería bajar más, definitivamente necesitaba hacerlo. Descendió un poco más, llegando a la cadera ajena y acariciando nerviosamente, deseando tocar más allá... Pero no debía hacerlo, no porque no se atreviese, sino porque, ¿podría contenerse? ¿A Gon le molestaría? Él antes ya le había dicho que no se sentía preparado para esa clase de caricias, y no quería hacer algo que él no deseara, pero realmente le recorría una gran ansiedad de cometer actos "impuros". Por suerte logró controlarse, abrazando con fuerza la cadera del moreno, estando justo sobre el arco que se formaba entre su espalda y trasero. Gon pasó sus manos más hacia el frente, apegándose más al albino y abrazando su cuello, separándose brevemente, inhalando un poco, y volviendo a besarle con ternura.

Y continuaron besándose por varios minutos, para así compensar todo lo que no podrían hacer en casa de Ging —porque sí, ese vago tenía casa, varias, de hecho, pero fue casi obligado por Gon para quedarse ahí más de algunas horas—.

[...]

—¡Él es Killua! ¡Mi mejor amigo en tooooodo el mundo!

Ging miraba callado, desde la puerta. Sus ojos en una forma curiosa gatuna y sus pupilas contraídas con aburrimiento, pero por dentro, estaba más que interesado. ¿Y cómo no? Ese chiquillo de cabello blancuzco tenía un suave rubor en las mejillas y su mirada estaba para otro lado. Incluso pudo notar una muy ligera y fugaz mueca de dolor.

—Y éste es Ging, Killua, ¡mi padre!

¿Eh? ¿Acaso no diría algo como "El mejor padre del mundo" o algo así?

Él mismo se rió al pensar eso. Pero igual, la molestia persistía.

—Un gusto, eh... Ging —extendió su mano algo nervioso, ¡por Dios! ¡Estaba frente a su suegro! ¡Y éste no sabía que lo era!

Pero Ging no se movió, de hecho, pasaba su mirada una y otra vez a Gon y después a Killua. Algo andaba mal...

Y finalmente, paró su mirada en Killua. Killua sudó frío. Ging entrecerró su mirada sobre él.

Killua alzó las cejas con sorpresa al sentir, su mano ser tomada por la de Ging, pero la atmósfera, cambió por completo. Ya no eran nervios lo que sentía. Era como si el paisaje se tornase oscuro y dos bestias estuviesen a punto de enfrentarse. Killua bajó la mirada hacia su mano, notando como la presión que el opuesto ejercía era demasiada. Ese viejo no era débil. Frunció el ceño.

—El gusto es mío —devolvió Ging, sonriendo de manera un tanto... Torcida.

Le haría la vida imposible a ese mocoso.

Killua devolvió la misma fuerza, e igualmente sonrió, pensando, exactamente lo mismo.


	2. Apellido

Había un silencio simplemente incómodo, el aire era tan tenso que incluso Gon lo notó. Todos masticaban lenta y discretamente, sin conectar miradas con nadie, y cuando Gon no estaba alerta, tremendas descargas eléctricas se enviaban por medio de una mortal mirada entre suegro y yerno, para luego apartarse y sólo generar más aire irrespirable.

Y Gon estaba casi ahogándose, necesitaba algo que rompiera con esa neblina imaginaria que juraba comenzaba a marearlo y nublar su vista. Cualquier cosa estaría bien, ¡cualquier cosa…!

—¿Tú preparaste la comida, Ging? Está deliciosa —habló ligeramente tembloroso. Y se sintió tan pequeñito cuando los otros dos le miraron instantáneamente.

—Gon, la pizza fue ordenada por ti —Killua pudo sentir a la perfección la mala mirada que Ging posó sobre él al arrebatarle las palabras. Sonrió internamente por ello, pero, entre otras cosas, realmente le dio ternura la manera en que Gon habló anteriormente.

—¡A-ah! ¡Claro que sí, claro que sí! —asintió con nerviosismo rápidamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y parar de asentir, posando sus manos entre sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo, repentinamente avergonzado, sintiéndose un idiota. ¿Por qué ahora el tenso era él?

Ging miró hacia Gon, extrañamente atento, observando detalladamente el comportamiento de éste, para después percatarse de que no era el único que tenía su mirada fija en él. Miró hacia el albino, que observaba a Gon con, para el tremendo disgusto de Ging, un sutil sonrojo, y podría jurar que estaba casi babeando. Se contuvo las ganas de soplar humo por la nariz y miró de nuevo a Gon.

"_Es ciertamente lindo…__"_

Fue lo que Ging pensó, teniendo sus ojos, nuevamente con esa expresión gatuna de irritación. Miró de nuevo hacia el albino y gruñó por lo bajo, comprendía la razón por qué ese niño estaba enamorado de su hijo, porque, ¡era demasiado obvio que lo estaba!

Y, por más que le enfureciera, estaba seguro de que era correspondido, es decir, ese chiquillo no era feo, lo admitía, hasta sospechaba que le ocultaban algo. Y eso no le gustaba.

Ging carraspeó fuertemente para captar la atención de los otros dos. Ambos se exaltaron un poco y miraron hacia él, Killua después miró hacia otra parte, 'disimulando'.

—Killua... ¿Cierto? —El aludido miró de nuevo hacia él, algo extrañado... Y desconfiado.

—Así es...

—Muy bien... —Apartó su rebanada hacia un lado, posando sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas—. Cuéntame de tu vida, me gustaría conocer más al, "mejor amigo en tooodo el mundo", de mi hijo —nuevamente, esa sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Y Killua frunció el entrecejo y tragó pesado. Gon comía disimuladamente.

—Y, ¿qué... le gustaría saber? —trató de sonreír, pero sólo hizo una mueca extraña.

—Uhm... Tu apellido, por ejemplo.

Sudó frío. Gon paró de comer. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su padre?

—Mi... apellido —murmuró, dudoso.

—Sí... ¿Cuál es? —le miró desafiante. A Killua no le gustaba la prepotencia con la que Ging lo miraba.

Cerró sus ojos.

Sonrió, y se relajó. Nuevamente los abrió. Amenazaba a Ging con sus ojos opacados. Ging abrió ligeramente los suyos.

—Zoldyck. Mi nombre es Killua Zoldyck.


	3. Vaya duró la mentirita

—¡¿TIENES DE NOVIO A UN ASESINO?!

—¿¡CÓMO SUPISTE QUE ERA MI NOVIO?!

—Ah... ¡¿SÍ SON NOVIOS?! —gritó, mucho más histérico.

Y Killua sólo se mantenía con ojos cerrados, masticando muy lentamente su pizza para evitar la incomodidad. No es como que se arrepienta, en parte es divertido escuchar a esos dos pelear, así que abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos y observó la discusión.

—¡NO DEBERÍAS CONFIAR TAN FÁCILMENTE EN UN SICARIO!

—¡ES QUE NO LO CONOCEEEES! ¡ES REALMENTE LINDO!

—¡LINDOS LOS PELOS DE MI BARBA!

Una carcajada detuvo la ferviente discusión del par, atrayendo la atención de éstos.

—¡Killua!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es realmente divertido verlos pelear! ¡Es como dos Gons discutiendo o algo así!

—JAJAJA, DIGO, NO —Gon quería reír, realmente le hizo gracia su comentario, pero se supone que estaba enojado.

Y Ging, aunque sólo fuesen unos segundos de plática entre los novios, ya se sentía excluido e indignado.

Y escuchar la carcajada que Gon finalmente liberó le irritó más, pues sabía que reía junto a ese niñato, y realmente se veían tan felices... Que lo asqueaba, y se sentía un mal tercio. ¡Uno terrible!

—¡Ya deja de reírte! —exclamó Gon aún carcajeándose—, ¡esto es serio!

—¡Tú eres el que se está riendo! —devolvió Killua divertido igualmente riéndose. Ya ni sabían que era tan gracioso, pero las carcajadas del opuesto les hacían reír.

Y la vena en la frente de Ging era grande, muy grande.

Era como si una atmósfera rosada con burbujas y rosas rodeara al par, y éstos lentamente se acercaban, dejando de reír poco a poco, hasta dirigirse la mirada, una azucarada mirada y continuar acercándose, cerrando sus ojos y...

—¡NO!

Claro que nada de lo anterior pasaba, sólo era la imaginación de un muy, muy enojado Ging. Y los otros dos pararon de reír, algo desconcertados por el repentino golpe que Ging dio contra la mesa, y claro, su grave grito.

Un repentino rojo dio contra la cara de Ging, que rápidamente se echó para atrás y dio media vuelta, carraspeó disimuladamente, y fingió calmarse.

Que idiota, imaginando que se besarían... Eran sólo unos críos...

Deben tener unos 15 ó 16 años...

"Eran"... Resonó en su cabeza.

Se sentía tan jodido ahora.

Nunca estuvo con su hijo.

¿Y ahora lo celaba?

Patético.

Un momento...

¡¿Lo celaba?!

—¿Estás bien Ging? —preguntó un extrañado y preocupado Gon. Killua ya se hacía una divertida idea y sólo se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y posó sus pies cruzados sobre la mesa, totalmente desinteresado y grosero— ¡Killua!

Que rápido se olvidaba de Ging. ¿Por qué lloraba de chistosa manera?

—¿Cuánto llevan de novios? —preguntó repentinamente, ya calmado su "llanto".

—¿Uh? —Gon miró hacia arriba, pensativo, olvidando la grosería que Killua seguía cometiendo— ¡Dos semanas! —exclamó orgulloso.

Ging cayó al suelo. ¡¿Tan poco?! ¡Y ya parecían quererse tanto...!

Aunque igual se hubiese desconcertado si llevaban mucho tiempo. ¡Simplmente aún no lo digería!

Gon miró a su padre, desconcertado.

—¡¿Qué edad tienen?! —se levantó abruptamente y ya estaba frente a Gon, y éste no se asustó tanto como el gatuno Killua, que cayó de la silla hacia atrás.

—Di-dieciséis —tartamudeó nervioso.

—... ¡Estás muy mocoso para esto! —¡Y una mierda! ¡Era la edad perfecta para que dos hombres cuchiplanchen!

Ja, y esto no es Entrevista.


	4. Conózcanse, o algo así

—Comiencen por su color favorito —Un sonriente Gon se encontraba entre dos varones algo adoloridos, sonriendo y tratando de mantener la calma. Si ahora le presentaba a Killua como su novio a Ging, debía hacer que esos dos se llevaran bien.

Y es que casi se matan.

—¡No somos tan mocosos! —gritó Killua desde el suelo.

—¡No hablo contigo rata albina!

Killua abrió la boca ofendido y frunció más su ceño. Lo miró aún desde el suelo y llevó sus piernas hacia atrás incorporándose atleticamente. ¡Nadie lo llamaba rata albina!

—¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE BARBITAS!

—¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS BARBITAS MOCOSO DESCOLORIDO?!

—Ah... Chicos... —Y ahora, un nervioso Gon intentaba detenerlos.

—¡DESCOLORIDO VOY A DEJARTE MAL PADRE!

—¡QUIERO QUE LO INTENTES JACK FROST!

—¡YUSUKE URAMESHI!

—¡MATATULA GAY!

—¡A HUEVO Y MI NOVIO ES TU HIJO!

Y antes de que esa situación fuese más lejos, y continuasen ignorándolo, Gon, ya cansado, levantó su puño y de una zapeó a los dos, llevando a Ging para adelante y a Killua para atrás, sin llegar a caer.

Y prácticamente los obligó a sentarse de nuevo, y hacerse preguntas que les harían conocerse mejor, y tal vez mejorar su relación.

—Supongo que el a...

—Nonono Killua, primero, uno ustedes debe hacer la pregunta —interrumpió Gon, haciendo a Killua bufar, para luego abrir la boca y comenzar a hablar sin ganas.

—¿Cuál es... —Nuevamente interrumpido.

—Nonono, Killua, deben utilizar el "Piedra, papel, tijera", para así el que gane sea quien haga la pregunta, a partir de ahí irán por turnos.

Killua lo miró con molestia, Ging rió discreto y burlón, y Gon sonrió adorable y traviesamente a Killua, sólo hacía esa sonrisa cuando se divertía molestando a su novio, algo así como la sonrisa gatuna de Killua, pero más inocente, incluso le resaltaba sus lindos cachetes.

Y ahora Killua se preguntaba: "¿Acaso es herencia Freecss el piedra papel tijera?", ¡porque perdió! ¡Así como siempre pierde contra Gon! ¡O incluso con su tía y abuela!

—Bien, yo gané —de la voz de Ging salió algo de burla, mas luego enserió—. ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con... —Interrupción.

—"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?", Ging —dijo Gon lo que Ging debía decir, y ahora Killua rió burlón.

Ging frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, su pregunta debía esperar.

—... ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —resitó cansinamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Azul o púrpura —respondió al instante—, ¿el tuyo?

—Rojos o cafeces, supongo —demasiado cansado. Ahora sí, nuevamente se inclinó más hacia Killua—. Esta es una pregunta general

—Gon tuvo curiosidad y sólo escuchó—. ¿No han pasado de simples miradas... Cierto?

Gon abrió un poco sus ojos. Debió verlo venir. Killua luego de unos segundos desvió la mirada y comenzó a silvar con supuesto disimulo. Unos segundos en silencio... Y la vena en la frente de Ging creció tanto tan abruptamente que casi estalla.

Este silencio... ¿Qué significa?

¿Acaso en sólo dos semanas ya se tomaban de la mano? ¡¿Ya se besaban?!

¿O acaso...?

Oh, shit.

OH. SHIT.

—Gon —A Gon le asustó lo gruesa que la voz de Ging sonó, y lentamente dirigió su mirada a él. Killua dejó de silvar y sólo llevó sus pupilas a Ging y quedó con los labios estirados.

Y Ging no pudo evitar alterarse.

—¡¿AÚN ERES VIRGEN, VERDAD?!


	5. Re-presentando

—¡GON, NO ME MIENTAS, ESTOY A PUNTO DE VERIFICAR TU TRASERO PARA ASEGURARME!

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —Gon estaba espantado. ¡Él aún conserva su virginidad intacta, pero Ging está que no lo cree!

—¡Oye viejo, eso sonó muy incestuoso de tu parte! —Y Killua estaba que cubría a Gon para impedir cualquier cosa rara que Ging quisiera hacerle a Gon, a decir verdad sí que se lo tomó en serio.

Nuevamente un fuerte color rojo dio contra la cara de Ging. ¡Su impulsividad lo hace quedar como esos padres... raritos!

Se giró de nuevo y respiró profundo aun teniendo un tic en el ojo izquierdo, realmente todo este asunto le estaba ansiando.

—Entonces... ¿Dicen que no han tenido sexo, cierto? —Vaya pregunta más directa. A Killua se le erizó el cabello y sus pupilas se achicaron, a la vez que se sonrojaba demasiado, Gon sólo miró apenado hacia otra parte. O sea, no, no han hecho esas cositas, pero realmente ese poco tacto en la lengua de Ging los avergonzó.

—No... —Gon tuvo suerte para que su voz no saliese tan vacilante—. A-aún no estamos listos, ya sabes... Embarazos juveniles y eso...

—Eh... Gon, los hombres no pueden embarazarse —Killua finalmente habló y miró a su novio tras él.

—¡Ah claro! Pfff, claro... —Bueno, cuando Gon está nervioso no sabe muy bien lo que dice.

—Pero hay enfermedades que se transmiten por medio del coito, ¡o con simplemente juntar riatas! ¡O con la felación, una infección en la garganta segura! —Ging de nuevo se volteó y los señaló acusadoramente. Y la parejita estaba que moría de vergüenza— ¡No estoy muy seguro de que tu pene esté sano, Zoldyck!

—¡Aahh ya cállate! ¡Eres peor que Gon diciendo cosas vergonzosas! ¡Y mi hombría está perfectamente sana! ¡¿Qué me dices de la tuya?!

—¡Más sana y más grande, seguro!

—¡¿Quieres ver que no?!

—¡AHHH YA BASTA!

El fuerte y agudo grito del pequeño Gon casi les revienta los oídos, dirigiendo sus miradas dilatadas hacia él.

Gon se sonrojó un poquito al haber llamado la atención de esa manera, pero habló antes de arrepentirse:

—Killua, sólo yo puedo ver que tan grande está tu hombría, ¿entendido?

Que repentina seriedad la de Gon. Ging miró horrorizado, y Killua, se sonrojó hasta que le sangró la nariz.

—E-entendido... —Su voz salió graciosa al tapar su nariz, y en sus ojos, se vio una repentina calma y felicidad..

Y Ging lloraba de manera cómica. ¿Esta era la revelación de su hijo por haberlo abandonado?

—Los presento de nuevo —suspiró Gon, para luego sonreír y tomar del hombro a ambos varones—. Killua, te presento a Ging, mi padre y tu suegro. Ging, te presento a Killua, mi novio y tu yerno.

Y ambos, volteando los ojos, dirigieron sus manos hacia el opuesto, hasta juntarlas, y sin mucho agrado, apretarlas suavemente.

—Un gusto —dijeron ambos a la vez, con tonos cansinos.

Pero una maliciosa sonrisa adornó la cara de cierto felino.

Generó electricidad en su mano, y descarga eléctrica le erizó todos los pelos a Ging.

Un momento de silencio. Un Ging sin esperárselo. Un Gon totalmente impactado.

—¡Killua!

—Mocoso... —una voz tenebrosa y una sonrisa torcida, esto no acabaría bien.

Y a Gon sólo le tocó suspirar.


	6. Whiskas

Ya había finalizado el día, y Gon, una vez más, detuvo a esos dos antes de que se matasen.

—Gon, ésta será tu habitación —señaló Ging mientras abría la puerta de una de las recámaras, la cual parecía algo fría y un tanto vacía, pues sólo había una cama individual y un clóset—. Bueno, más bien nuestra, dormirás conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Killua, que en esos momentos sólo miraba muy disimuladamente las piernas de Gon fingiendo ver el suelo, pero por las repentinas palabras levantó la vista hacia Ging.

—Vaya, además de gris, sordo —soltó burlón Ging, Killua lo miró feo.

Gon sólo dejó medio caer sus párpados, cansado, sin ganas de regañarlos.

—Tú dormirás en el patio —volvió a hablar Ging, esta vez serio, sin ninguna broma en su voz.

—¿En el patio? —repitió Killua ofendido.

—Sí —De sus bolsillos, Ging sacó algo—, toma, es comida por si te da hambre —Le dio whiskas en la mano. Killua miró las figuritas. Frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Me estás dando comida para gato?!

—Sí, ahora, fuera —señaló brusco hacia la puerta del patio.

—Ah... Ging, ¿no hay otra habitación? Podríamos Killua y yo dormir en ella, así no tendría que molestarte durmiendo contigo —dijo con una gotita en su sien.

—La hay, pero seguro dejará pelos y te hará cosas malas —Casi se ríe, lo gracioso es que Killua sí suelta mucho pelo—. Te dejaría en ella, pero no confío en que él se quede quieto —reafirmó el pronombre él y lo miró fijamente—, así más fácil te cuido.

¿En serio?

Él mismo se apaleaba mentalmente, era patético.

De nuevo. Nunca cuidó de él, ¿y repentinamente quería hacerlo?

Oh.

¡Eso es!

¡Compensaría el tiempo perdido!

¡Excelente idea!

Ah... Era patético.

—Yo... Ah... Bien —Y finalmente decayó. Que difícil era que confiara en Killua y viceversa. Bostezó cubriendo su boca, y se alentó mentalmente con que era sólo el primer día, eventualmente se irían llevando bien, él lo sabía.

Comenzó a caminar un poco somnoliento hacia Killua, y Ging sólo lo miró confundido.

—Buenas noches, Killua

—sonrió sutilmente, posando sus manos sobre los hombros opuestos y levantando sus talones de tal manera que quedase de puntitas, besando tiernamente los labios de Killua, el cual, como siempre, se sonrojó ligeramente

—Sisisí buenas noches, ya vámonos a dormir —Ging rápidamente tomó la mano de Gon y se lo llevó prácticamente arrastrando. Y Gon, desde el suelo siendo llevado por Ging, estiró sus labios y posó su mano bajo éstos, mandándole un coqueto beso al albino mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Y Killua pese al bochorno, hizo como si lo recibiese y comiese, igualmente guiñando un ojo a Gon. Un pequeño juego entre ellos. Finalmente, Gon fue adentrado a esa habitación, seguido de cerrar la puerta.

Pero escuchó un sonidito que lo alertó. Ging puso seguro a la puerta.

Ononono, su sentido de novio sobreprotector salió a flote. Ya sabía que era el papá de Gon, pero aun así no se fiaba demasiado.

Rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta y tocó bruscramente.

—¡Oye! ¡Ni se te ocurra olvidar que eres su padre!

Ging, luego de unos segundos de procesamiento, entendió, sonrojándose abruptamente.

—... ¡Qué diablos...! ¡No estoy tan enfermo como tú, mocoso! ¡Si puse seguro es para que no entraras!

—¡Como si no pudiera abrir! ¡Viejo pedófilo pervertirdo incestuoso marrano!

—¡Shhh ya duérmanse! —Y tras ser callados por un somnoliento Gon que al instante quedó dormido, acaparando toda la cama de Ging, ambos decidieron hacer caso a sus palabras, y dormir por su parte.

Killua suspiró. Bueno, conociendo a Gon, daría patadas inconscientes si Ging intentaba algo. Sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió al patio.

Bueno, al menos había un bonito jardín ahí, y la brisa nocturna era realmente muy agradable. No es como si de niño nunca hubiese dormido sobre rocas incómodas, pero se acostumbró tanto a dormir con el calentito Gon que volverse a adaptar sería un poco molesto.

Notó que su mano aún estaba ocupada en algo, y la miró, topándose de nuevo con las whiskas que Ging le dio. Dejó caer sus párpados aburrido.

Pero una repentina curiosidad le invadió el cuerpo. En fin, si esas cosas tenían veneno no le iban a afectar, así que se las echó a la boca y masticó.

Uuh.

Una tierna mueca de sorpresa apareció en su gatuna cara.

Realmente no sabían mal.


	7. La curiosidad mató al gato

Ging despertó con un no muy bonito dolor de espalda, pues tuvo que dormir en el suelo, y Gon le cayó encima dos veces. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera él era tan inquieto al dormir!

Lo gracioso es que ese mocoso seguía durmiendo como un bebé, que sueño más pesado, Dios.

Mientras tanto, Killua despertó ya hace rato por mero aburrimiento, frío e incomodidad. Entró de nuevo a la casa, bostezando, y pensando primeramente en comer.

Deliberadamente sacó toda la comida del refrigerador, entre ella, la pizza del día anterior y varios postres.

Y mientras comía, fue atrapado por un malhumorado Ging, que se indignó al ver como ese niño se comía todo lo suyo.

—¿Gon no te pateó mientras dormía?

—Me cayó encima 2 veces —Killua se echó a reír. ¡Qué divertido!—. ¿Quién te crees para tomar MI comida sin permiso?

—volvió a su estado de indignación, mirando molesto al gatuno albino.

—Tu yerno.

Frunció el ceño abruptamente, enfureciéndose al instante y comenzando a caminar bruscamente hacia, su yerno.

—Ononono, si Ging se entera va a matarme... —Un avergonzado y recién despertado Gon se encontraba sentado en la cama de Ging, notando, que las sábanas estaban humedecidas por su culpa, o más bien, culpa de sus sueños— ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto justo en casa ajenaaaaa? —lloriqueó como niño pequeño, todo sonrojado y abochornado cubriéndose la cara.

Pero no podía sólo llorar ahí, debía hacer algo rápido antes de que Ging volviera. Pero, entonces abrió grandes sus ojos.

Oh, no...

¿Habrá hecho sonidos o movimientos raros mientras Ging aún estaba ahí?

Un terrible sonrojo le llegó al cuello.

—Oh... Dios, no, por favor, no... ¡Qué vergüenza! —rápidamente se encorvó y hundió su cabeza en sus manos casi contra la cama, más rojo que nunca y saliéndole humo de la cabeza.

NONONO, YA BASTA.

Tenía que impedir a toda costa que Ging, o incluso que Killua se dieran cuenta de sus cochinadas. ¡Ging seguro los mataría a los dos! ¡Y Killua se le lanzaría cual bestia en celo! ¡Y aún no estaba listo para ser profanado!

Debía actuar rápido y lavar esas sábanas cuanto antes.

Oh... ¡Pero su ropa! ¡Mierda, su ropa!

No trajeron ropa de cambio, simplemente Gon arrastró a Killua hasta la casa de Ging sin pensar en nada más, estaba muy emocionado y olvidó el equipaje.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¡Qué tonto!

Miró hacia el clóset de Ging.

—¡Devuélvelo!

Y Killua, sólo abrió la boca mostrando la comida masticada. Ging estaba que le arrancaba las encías.

Iban dando vueltas por toda la sala, uno sobre el otro y dándose de manotazos. Nadie pensaría que son cazadores profesionales o sicarios. De hecho, pensarían que son niños peleándose por un dulce.

—¡Esa comida es mía, desgraciado!

—¡Oohh!, la comida puede ser tuya, pero, ¿sabes que sí es mío? —Ging lo miró desconfiado y con desconcierto. Pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

Killua se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Tu~ hi~jo~

Y la curiosidad mató al gato.

Y el gato, no es precisamente Ging.

Ahora, un para nada arrepentido Killua se encontraba cabeza abajo atado a uno de los árboles fuera de la casa de Ging, con un hermoso y brillante chipote en la cabeza.


	8. Sueños lindos

—Ah... Ging —un tímido Gon se encaminaba a la cocina, donde encontró a su padre comiendo entre un total desastre que yacía en la mesa.

—¿Mh? —soltó un sonido simple al tener llena la boca. Lo miró para prestarle atención, y notó que raramente tenía sus prendas. Pasó rápido la comida sin masticarla bien, atragantándose en el proceso y tomando agua como nunca en su vida. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y miró un poco alarmado a Gon—. ¿Por qué traes mi ropa? —no es que se sorprendiera tanto, es sólo que por curiosidad quiso preguntar rápido y hubo consecuencias.

—Lo siento, es que la mía estaba sucia y no traje más —rió nerviosamente—. ¿Dónde la puedo lavar? —preguntó con rapidez.

—Hay un río cerca. ¿Por qué también llevas las sábanas de mi cama? —preguntó extrañado, pues Gon, en sus manos tras su espalda traía las sábanas.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó rápidamente evadiendo el tema, saliendo corriendo de ahí en dirección a la puerta y cerrándola abruptamente.

Ging miró extrañado hacia la dirección a donde había ido. Ese chico realmente se veía nervioso, hasta sus mejillas estaban muy suavemente teñidas de carmín.

Un momento.

Se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, estampando sus manos contra la mesa y tirando algunos alimentos al piso. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos miraban hacia la puerta.

¡Ese chico no es sólo inquieto al dormir! ¡Se revuelca entre sueños con ese hijo de yakuza!

Por su parte, Gon se encontraba respirando un poco agitado justo a la puerta, aliviado de al fin abandonar el lugar por un rato. Pero debía darse prisa, Ging era lo suficientemente perceptivo como para sospechar algo.

Caminó relativamente rápido en busca del río, que no tenía ni idea dónde estaba, pero no se dejó ennerviar, así que confiaría en su olfato.

Pero al voltear a su derecha, se topó con cierto albino dormido... de cabeza.

—¿Killua? —murmuró sorprendido, acercándose a él y olvidando todo el anterior problema.

—Mmh... Gon... —Oh, genial, otro que tiene sueños húmedos. En serio, prácticamente gimió. Y Gon, se exaltó, casi asustado.

—Ki-killua... despierta... —Fue inevitable tartamudear, fue... realmente extraño. Posó su mano sobre el hombro del opuesto y movió ligeramente su cuerpo, haciendo que se balanceara un poco.

—Uhm... Qué pasa... —preguntó algo adormilado, con un tono más normal, estando ya despierto, mirando a Gon. ¿Por qué estaba al revés?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estás atado a un árbol de cabeza? —Aún estaba nervioso por lo anterior, pero decidió sólo dejarlo pasar.

—Gon... —seguía más dormido que despierto, así que se tardó en procesar—

sucede que... tú me traes de cabeza

—No lo procesó del todo bien. Tomó su rostro, que por suerte, estaba justo a su altura, y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Suele ponerse muy meloso luego de soñar bonito, y más estando somnoliento,

Gon se lo imaginaba como la clásica escena del hombre araña, y sonrió divertido por eso. Devolvió el beso y lo alargó, tomando también su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras la otra sostenía sus prendas y las sábanas.

Luego de un rato besuqueándose, Gon liberó a Killua, y volvieron a los besuqueos.


	9. Jodido cuerpo hormonal

—O-oye —su voz salió quebrada y ronca, siendo opacada por los jadeos y resoplidos de ambos, junto a los sonidos húmedos de sus labios al unirse y separarse, más el roce continuo de sus prendas—. Ki... llua...

Y es que todo se descontroló cuando el albino se percató de sus sábanas y ropas sucias.

"Huele realmente bien"

Fue lo que dijo Killua, y luego de largos segundos de, nada —Gon en shock por haber sido descubierto—, ¡se lo llevó cargando al interior del bosque!

Y, tal como imaginó que pasaría, prácticamente se le lanzó cual bestia en celo.

—V-vamos a... ensuciar la ropa de Ging...

—se excusó entre jadeos sintiendo la boca de Killua sobre su cuello y su mano deslizándose hacia su entrepierna.

—Entonces hay que quitártela —sonrió juguetón. Gon se alarmó más.

—¡O-oye no...!

¿Y en dónde quedó lo que Gon quería lavar?

En el suelo, siendo usado como cama. ¿Saben cuál es la ventaja de hacer el amor sobre sólo sábanas y ropa? No rechinan, y al estar sobre hierba no era realmente incómodo.

Oh, no. Esto era malo —según Gon—. Se estaba calentando demasiado, y estaba por ceder ante las caricias de su novio, quien ya lo estaba desnudando. ¡Y es que, para empezar, no quería ser el receptor! ¡O sea, sí, pero no!

Es que, no sabía cómo meter su pene en dónde o qué hacer antes de eso, pero definitivamente no quería que se lo metieran a él, bueno, sí, pero, no... ¡Pero sí!

Oh Dios, ya estaba realmente muy excitado, y se estaba nublando, y eso que sólo era besado y toqueteado. ¡Ah, qué problema! ¡Quería moverse e invertir posiciones o algo, pero no podía, su cuerpo no quería! ¡Que algo lo salvara, por favor! ¿Dónde está su celoso y molesto padre cuando lo necesita?

Estaba temblando, Dios, no podía, no podía, no podía...

—¡Aaah! —un sonoro gemido emergió de su boca, sintiendo su entrepierna ser estimulada por una de las manos de Killua, quien tenía su rostro peligrosamente cerca—. Ki-killua... H-hey... N-nooooh —inevitablemente un gemido interrumpió sus palabras, haciéndole llevarse las manos a la boca, espasmeándose placenteramente al sentir una lamida en su miembro sobre la tela, llevando su cabeza hacia un costado y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

"Estoesmaloestoesmaloestoesmalo ¡ESTO ES MALO!"

Estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al carajo y rogarle a Killua que le quitara la maldita ropa de una vez, ¡que lo tocara piel a piel!, pero eso sería tan vulgar... No es como que fuera el más educado criado por nobles o algo así, pero definitivamente le sería horrible recordar como le decía a su novio "JODER MÉTEMELA DE UNA BUENA VEZ". Killua seguro lo molestaría para toda la vida.

Y aun teniendo su cabeza hecha un lío, su cuerpo se movió solo, sus piernas se abrieron sin ninguna clase de consentemiento suyo, dándole así más libertad al albino de hacer lo que quisiera

Estúpido cuerpo hormonal de un adolescente urgido. Gon lo deseaba tanto como Killua, y ya no podía negarlo.

Si gritaba cualquier cosa obscena o simplemente balbuceaba cosas inentendibles en su intenso placer, ya se arrepentiría por ello más tarde.


	10. Anal

**No preguntéis el porqué del título (?)**

_

Gemía como loco, totalmente extasiado sin ser capaz de hablar.

Y era natural, la boca de Killua bajaba una y otra vez de manera frenética en su miembro, y de vez en cuando hacía succiones en la glande tan exquisitamente que Gon sentía que moría de placer. Arqueaba su espalda y arrancaba la hierba con sus manos, y además la sábana mal puesta en el piso desde un principio ahora estaba más desarreglada.

Se sentía al borde del clímax, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y gimiendo tan sonoramente, que juraba Ging pudo haberlo escuchado al extremo del bosque. Pero ahora ya no lo pensaba demasiado, sólo era consciente de como toda su esencia era liberada en la boca de Killua sin tener oportunidad de avisar. Pero a éste realmente no le tomó desprevenido, era lo que quería desde que comenzó con su oral.

Y ahora Gon respiraba agitado, totalmente sonrojado y exaltado. Miró a Killua con el ceño ligeramente fruncido hacia adentro, y él sólo le sonrió mientras tragaba el semen de Gon, importándole poco que un hilillo viscoso continuase desde sus labios hasta su mentón.

—L-lo... tragaste —ahora, estaba anonadado, casi perturbado. Pasó saliva. Por alguna razón aquello le agradó.

Killua sonrió más, para posteriormente deslizar correctamente el pantalón y ropa interior de Gon, quien se exaltó al notarlo.

—¿V-vas... vas a seguir? —preguntó, avergonzado, pero sin poner resistencia.

—¿Tú no quieres? —aun con esta pregunta continuó, deshaciéndose completamente de esas ropas.

—No... no es eso... —balbuceó, por lo bajo, desviando rápidamente la mirada. Definitivamente quería continuar, y no es como que no quiera aceptarlo, pero... Había algo que lo molestaba—. Es que... Tú estás haciéndolo todo y... y yo... no... pues... ah...

Esto, era realmente vergonzoso. ¿Será eso lo que siente Killua cuando lo besa de sorpresa o le demuestra cariño? ¡Pues era realmente un dramático y raro! ¡Él prácticamente se lo está por follar y ni una pizca de pudor!

Pero dejando eso de lado, Killua lo miraba curioso, y sorprendido. De repente travieso. ¡Ahora un gato!

—Y... ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó, con su cola de gato moviéndose de aquí para allá rápidamente.

Gon se exaltó, no tenía idea, sólo quería hacer algo, no quería ser totalmente dominado —aunque, si se era sincero, la idea se escuchaba realmente excitante—. Sus labios temblaban, estaba realmente nervioso y no sabía qué decir ahora, sus pupilas se movían inquietas, pero entonces lo pensó.

—Yo... te haré lo mismo... que me hiciste a mí... —habló entrecortado, sólo de ese modo podría controlar sus palabras y no decir algo tan explícito como: "Chuparé tu pene", sonaría muy pervertido.

Y Killua abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Honestamente creyó que diría algo como: "Prefiero estar sobre ti", y se estaba preparando para impedirlo. Se irguió un poco, lo suficiente para quedar sentado sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Gon, vas a...?

—¡Lo haré! —exclamó sin titubeos, levantándose y quedando sentado, al igual que el albino. Lo miró con cara de desafío por un instante, mientras Killua seguía atónito, y, prácticamente, se lanzó a atacar su intimidad. Killua abruptamente enrojeció.

Gon aprovechó que la cinta en el pantalón de Killua ya estaba deshecha, seguro éste mismo se la quitó para evitar que su erección doliera, u otra cosa.

Rápidamente jaloneó las prendas, lo suficiente para, con un poco de dificultad, sacar el miembro del opuesto, y se aterró. No es como que entre sus falos hubiese mucha diferencia respecto al tamaño, pero tampoco es como si alguno de los dos lo tuviera pequeño. En fin, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Acercó sus temblorosos labios a la glande, sacando con timidez su lengua y rozándola, escuchando un pequeño gruñido del opuesto. Le gustó escucharlo, realmente le encantó. Volvió a hacerlo, con más ganas.

¡Lo haría sentir tan bien, que se correría tres veces en su boca!

Oh, Dios... Killua le estaba pegando lo pervertido, ¡pero definitivamente lo haría tocar el cielo!

No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus labios rodeaban esa rosada y húmeda glande, debía admitir que el sabor le agradaba, y mucho. Lentamente lo empezó a introducir, sintiéndolo en su paladar, y luego rozando su garganta. Era tan placentero sentir su boca ser penetrada por eso.

—Gon... —gimió el más alto, era realmente agradable la manera en que Gon trataba su miembro, con delicadeza, lentitud.

Gon también gimió, más sutil, se sintió tan bien escuchar su nombre de esa manera. No pudo evitar dar una pequeña mordida en el tronco, sacando un ronco gemido al albino, que ahora apoyaba sus manos contra el césped y se sostenía de ellas, con sus piernas ahora en "W" al descuidar su postura, llevando hacia atrás su cabeza ante la cantidad de placer.

Gon estaba emocionado, hacía sentir muy bien a Killua por lo que era capaz de notar. Hizo succión y sintió un poco de líquido entrar en su boca, y lo degustó encantado. Sacó de su boca el pene ajeno y un hilo de saliva aún unía sus labios a la virilidad. No tardó en volver al ataque, esta vez tomándolo con sus manos y atrapando una porción de piel en su boca, sorbiéndola suavemente y deslizando sus labios por toda la longitud. Su lengua hizo acto de presencia y lamió todo, topándose con gotitas de presemen que no dudó en tomar. Llegó a la glande, y de nuevo la adentró en su boca. Killua gemía con fuerza, mirando hacia abajo con tremenda excitación, era un hermosa vista, sin duda.

Gon sintió su mirada, llevando la suya hacia la opuesta, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Y el conectar miradas al borde del orgasmo, fue suficiente para llevarlo al límite y correrse sin previo aviso.

Gon no estaba preparado para ello, de hecho estaba por sacarlo de su boca cuando todo el líquido blanco se disparó en su rostro, manchando principalmente la parte baja de su cara. Y realmente se mostraba sorprendido.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó apenado, desviando la vista rápido, sabía que se veía jodidamente sexy con todo eso en la cara, y verlo le daría un tremendo paro vergal.

—Mmh... No importa... —estaba igualmente avergonzado, pero su curiosidad pudo más y pasó su lengua circularmente sobre sus labios y poco más, tomando del semen y degustándolo. Su sonrojo aumentó—. Sabes realmente bien...

Ante estas palabras, Killua no pudo evitar estremecerse y mirar a Gon que continuaba degustando su esencia mientras se erguía, retirando de su cara algunos restos con sus dedos y adentrándolos a su boca. Simplemente estaba encantado con lo que veía.

—Gon... —entre jadeó y llamó. Gon paró sus acciones y lo miró fijamente, con su mirada aún bañada en un destello de lujuria y cierto recubrimiento de timidez—. Tengo... tengo un mejor uso para darle a eso —dijo sutilmente, refiriéndose al líquido blanquecino en el rostro de Gon, quien curioso y sin entender, preguntó con la mirada.

Killua, un tanto tímido, acercó sus dedos hacia la cara opuesta, envolviéndolos con todo el semen que le fue posible tomar hasta escurrir. Y luego de esto, sin saber qué más hacer, simplemente besó esa linda boca, que correspondió sin dudar, y el dueño de ésta se dejó recostar nuevamente, y sin pensarlo abrió las piernas, dejando a Killua pasar entre éllas mientras continuaban un lento pero caliente beso. A Killua le pareció curioso su propio sabor, honestamente le gustaba más el de Gon, y viceversa.

Con ayuda de su mano libre, tomó uno de los muslos de Gon desde la cara trasera, elevándolo un poco, a la vez que su otra mano se dirigía hacia un lugar más recóndito.

Repentinamente Gon abrió sus ojos, sonrojándose aún más de manera abrupta, sintiendo un intruso extraño en su cuerpo, siendo éste uno de los dígitos de Killua adentrándose lenta y cuidadosamente, siendo ayudado por el resbaladizo líquido seminal entre sus dedos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza de nuevo, abriendo la boca un tanto desesperado y recibiendo bien la lengua del albino. Se sentía realmente extraño, pero la idea de que fuese Killua quien le hacía eso, le gustaba.

Killua continuó, escuchando los resoplidos fuertes de Gon, que intentaba no gemir, y se aferraba a él mientras el beso se volvía realmente torpe.

—¿D-duele? —preguntó Killua nervioso, temiendo estar lastimando a Gon. Se separó ligeramente de él para dejarle hablar.

—Mmm... N-no... sólo es raro... —respondió entre jadeos—. Creo que me gusta —balbuceó eso último, avergonzado.

Killua lo miró durante unos segundos, y mordió su labio. Dios, se veía tan bonito así, y si realmente lo estaba disfrutando, entonces continuaría. Nuevamente se acercó y besó con ansiedad sus labios, siendo aceptado al instante.

Movió su dedo dentro, sacando un gemido al opuesto, y comenzó a deslizarlo fuera lentamente, para adentrarlo de nuevo con la misma lentitud, extasiado con la estrechez, cada vez estaba más ansioso. Repitió el movimiento algunas veces más, escuchando los sutiles gemidos del mayor.

Decidió retirarlo, sólo para unirlo con un dedo más, a punto de adentrarlos a la vez.

—Y-ya... estoy listo... —balbuceó Gon. Vaya mentira, sólo estaba tan desesperado como Killua. ¡Y es que ya no quería sus dedos!

—Qué dices... Aún estás muy apretado —intentó hacerlo razonar, pero el chico no hizo caso, y se apoyó en sus codos, robando un pequeño y tembloroso beso en su mejilla.

Gon se arrastró hacia atrás ligeramente, sólo para, torpemente, apoyarse pecho abajo y en sus rodillas. Y Killua lo miraba anonadado.

—C-creo que así entrarás más fácil.

Y no, Gon no tenía idea de que esa posición es llamada 4 o que la anterior era misionero, simplemente era un chico salvaje que en algunas ocasiones fue testigo del celo de los animales, y, bueno, era la posición en la que siempre veía a las hembras. Vaya dato perturbador, eh.

En fin, esa posición le parecía la más práctica para ser sodomizado.

Y Killua estaba que le explotaba la sangre en la cara. Y que no se la creía.

Ver esa entrada a penas lubricada frente a él era su tan anhelada fantasía. Casi babea, pero trató de mantener la compostura y se levantó sobre sus rodillas, para, con torpeza, bajarse un poco más el pantalón, y posar una de sus manos en la cadera del mayor, mientras con la otra guiaba su miembro erecto hasta la pequeñísima abertura a penas dilatada, rozándola con la punta y notando como Gon se encoge un poco, a la vez que un fuerte estremecimiento lo recorre.

Él mismo pasó saliva, comenzando a entrar muy lentamente, frunciendo el ceño hacia afuera ante lo bien que se sentía, aunque también le era un tanto doloroso, después de todo, era realmente apretado ahí dentro.

—K-killua... —gimió, medio reprimiéndose y arrancando la hierba de la tierra, sintiéndose realmente muy raro, al igual que era doloroso. Tal vez sí debió dejar a Killua terminar con su preparación.

¡Nah! En realidad ese dolor era verdaderamente placentero.

Gon abrió un poco más sus piernas, a la vez que apoyaba su pecho y una de sus mejillas con más presión contra el suelo, y arqueó un poco más su espalda, dándole así mayor libertad a Killua para moverse. Incluso él mismo asentó más su trasero contra el miembro ajeno y ambos gimieron, y entre los dos, hicieron que el miembro del albino quedase completamente dentro.

Gon casi al instante comenzó a mover su cadera, de tal manera que sacaba muy ligeramente el miembro opuesto y volvía a autopenetrarse. Killua no pudo más, y accediendo a complacerlo, él mismo comenzó a embestir.

Les encantaba esa sensación, se sentían tan cerca ahora, y, pese al dolor, su excitación sólo se incrementaba más y más.

Killua apoyó sus manos en el suelo, a ambos costados de Gon, saliendo y entrando una y otra vez de él, a la vez que éste gemía extasiado y empujaba su propia cadera hacia atrás en cuanto sentía que el opuesto entraría, volviendo las estocadas algo progresivamente duro y profundo.

—¡Ki... llua! ¡S-se... siente... Muy bien...! —exclamaba entrecortado y jadeante, ahora apoyado en sus codos y teniendo la cabeza hacia el frente.

—¡Sí...!—asintió, jadeando y completamente de acuerdo con el moreno, sin dejar de embestir en ningún momento, escuchando los sonoros gemidos del opuesto y los propios. Sí, definitivamente Ging era capaz de escucharlos al extremo del bosque. ¡Eran verdaderamente escandalosos!

Y, honestamente, a Killua le gustaba esa idea. Y se aseguraría de hacer a Gon gritar.

Con eso en mente, Killua llevó sus manos a la cintura de Gon, sentándose él, y Gon sobre él, y ante esta acción, Gon soltó un gritito de placer y sorpresa, al igual que el albino que no retuvo el sonido satisfactorio en su garganta.

Killua continuó moviendo su cadera hacia arriba, haciendo a Gon dar pequeños brinquitos sobre su miembro, estando realmente extasiado.

Y cuando Gon creyó que no podría ser más placentero, sintió su camisa —que nunca fue retirada—, ser elevada, y uno de sus pezones repentinamente estrujado, más otra traviesa mano encaminada desde su vientre hasta su intimidad hinchada, para ser bombeada tortuosamente. Y ante todo esto, simplemente sentía no poder soportarlo más.

—¡Ki-killua! ¡Mmh...! ¡E-espera...! —nada coherente salía de su boca, sólo gemidos e intentos de palabras. Killua no decía nada más que el nombre de su amado, gemía como demente y de vez en cuando besaba la nuca de Gon, sintiendo demasiado cerca el orgasmo.

Un punto sensible hizo a Gon delirar, sintiendo como certeramente era golpeado ahí, y sin poder más, terminó viniéndose en la mano de Killua, manchando también su propio abdomen y muslos.

Y casi a la vez, Killua terminó en la repentinamente apretadísima entrada, abrazando el cuerpo de Gon por mero impulso, respirando tan agitado como él.

—¿Gi-ging?

—Déjenme solo…

Un lloroso Ging, se encontraba hecho bolita en un rincón, decepcionado de sí mismo por tantas cosas. Ni siquiera quería mirar a los mocosos, ya se imaginaba que Gon estaba en los brazos o en la espalda de Jack Frost.


	11. Meditación

Es el peor padre del mundo, definitivamente es un asco como tal. Y no, no es que apenas se haya dado cuenta, él siempre ha sido consciente de su incompetencia como padre. Sin embargo, hoy ha cruzado la línea.

Su hijo, ahora tenía dificultades al sentarse o caminar. Y no sólo permitió aquello, sino que, muy, muy en el fondo, lo apoyaba. No se refiere a invalidar a su hijo, en absoluto.

Él mira a Killua, y en sus ojos, puede ver la lealtad hacia Gon. Demasiado en el interior, está feliz de que Killua esté con él. ¡Y eso no puede ser!

Su orgullo como suegro simplemente no lo deja aceptar que considera a Killua un buen chico, un buen partido para Gon.

Pero realmente no puede evitar reprocharse mentalmente ser así. Anteponer su orgullo y no dejarlos disfrutar de su relación, realmente se siente patético no aceptarlo aunque estaba bien. De verdad estaba furioso consigo mismo, estaba decepcionado. ¡Estaba siendo mucho más infantil que nunca! Y eso realmente le molestaba. Si tal vez aún odiaba a Killua, era porque, realmente es un buen chico. Y Ging odia no ser capaz de aceptarlo.

Ahora mismo estaba en su habitación, en una lucha interna sentado sobre su cama y meditando. Las pertenencias de Gon ya no estaban ahí. Él mismo se las lanzó a la cara a Killua y le exclamó que ahora sí dormirían juntos, con la excusa de que Gon tenía sus gérmenes ahora, y lo mejor es que continuara compartiéndolos con él y no pudrieran las plantas del patio.

Y ahora Ging se replanteaba: ¿Habrá sido buena idea? ¡Nunca estará de humor para escuchar ruidos raros en esa habitación!

De hecho… ¡Debía dejar en claro las limitaciones ahora!

Y así, un tanto alarmado, se levantó y se encaminó a la ahora habitación de los adolescentes.

Sólo le tomó algunos pasos, pues el cuarto estaba justo al lado del suyo. No lo dudó y tomó el picaporte, sin miedo a encontrar una escena pornográfica. Abrió la puerta y…

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Aquellos dos mocosos, sobre la cama, en posiciones desordenadas y dormidos.

El corazón de Ging se estrujó por un momento, y sus ojos mostraron una infinita ternura volviéndose grandes y brillantes, pero el mismo se abofeteó con fuerza e hizo resonar el aplauso indiscreto, dejándose de paso colorada la zona afectada.

Se asustó por un momento al pensar que pudo haber despertado a los jóvenes, pero suspiró de alivio al ver que no.

Cerró la puerta, se fue. Ahora golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared.

—Malditos mocosos homosexuales que se ven tan jodidamente no feos juntos.

Tal vez su relación con Killua mejoraría de ahí en adelante.

Cuando los jóvenes despertaron cerca de las 14 horas, tenían demasiada hambre.

Y aunque las piernas de Gon seguían débiles y le dolía casi todo, no dudó en hacer una competencia contra Killua hasta la cocina. Claramente el albino salió ganador aunque Gon haya tomado ventaja.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Eso de ahí es sangre?! —exclamó Gon entre asustado y extrañado la mancha rojiza en la pared.

—Ah, sí —Llegó Ging con su gorra de siempre, y con un trapo comenzó a limpiar. Curiosamente ahí mismo se estuvo golpeando.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —preguntó Gon extrañado, tal vez un poco nervioso.

—Aplasté una araña.

Killua estaba muy concentrado en comer cono para darle importancia a lo que pasaba. Realmente tenía hambre.

—… ¿Ah? ¿Eso no era mío?

—Era.

Y una discusión que Ging miraba de reojo se formó, mientras aún limpiaba la pared.

Ah…

¿Por qué era tan difícil retener una sonrisa?

Cerró sus ojos mientras una pelea de comida se formaba atrás, y dispuesto a irse, se vio interrumpido por tener que esquivar un sandwich que ahora dio contra la pared, embarrándola mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo.

Miró a los jóvenes que repentinamente dejaron de hacer desastre, Killua miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y Gon con una nerviosa.

—Gi-ging… Lo sien… —su cara se vio embarrada repentinamente, y la de Killua también. Ambos quedaron con los ojos como huevo, sin esperarlo. No supieron en qué momento Ging cogió y lanzó pedazos del sandwich, y ahora rebotaba con una ligera sonrisa el pan sobre su mano.

Una enorme sonrisa ocupó la desafiante cara de Killua, y una determinada la de Gon.

Sabían lo que estaba por venir.

¡Un entrenamiento, donde quien logre darle a Ging gana!


	12. Aprobado

Bueno, a veces simplemente aceptar la verdad era lo mejor para dar el primer paso.

_Número uno: esos dos hacían excelente equipo._

Por poco fue vencido, tuvo el descuido de enfocarse en el chupetón que Gon tenía en el cuello mientras éste estaba en el aire, y casi es atrapado por la anguila eléctrica tras él. Se hizo a un lado hasta que sintió la estática en su nuca, sintiendo el olor dulce inundar sus fosas nasales. Observó como el albino caía con manos y pies, aplastando la tarta que tenía en sus dedos. Se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha más tiempo del que pensó que haría.

Un momento. ¿Dónde está Gon?

No supo cómo, pero Gon había aprovechado su descuido y fue a esconderse entre los arbustos, saliendo en ese momento con un jamón en la mano hacia él. Ging lo esquivó de un salto, lo suficientemente alto como para llegar al techo de la casa. Pero eso no fue todo.

Gon saltó hacia la espalda de Killua y éste se levantó para darle el impulso de saltar. Traía una gaseosa en su mano y la lanzó hacia él.

En un movimiento de cabeza fue esquivado. Podía ver al niño respirar agitado, ya llevaban horas intentando vencerlo, él nota como necesitan ayuda del uno al otro para compensar un poco las fuerzas perdidas.

Pero, no tenía esa gaseosa antes…

Abrió los ojos.

Miró hacia atrás.

Demasiado tarde, la gaseosa estaba a nada de impactar a su rostro. Y antes de eso, pudo apreciar a Killua con la mano extendida y el cuerpo en posición de haber lanzado. Había devuelto el envase.

Todavía podía hacer algo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y dobló su columna para evitar el impacto que le rozó el cabello. Ahora era dirigida a Gon.

Y le dio de lleno totalmente en la cara, explotando en el proceso y dejándolo completamente mojado.

_Número dos: ama tener comida de semanas en el refrigerador, ya era hora de admitirlo. El ochenta por ciento de la comida que se han estado lanzando estaba caducada.__Número tres: Gon no pudo haber elegido un mejor partido._—¡Casi ganamos! ¡Hay que intentarlo otra vez! —exclamó Gon a su agitado novio, el cual con las manos en la cintura y con la delgada camiseta pegada al tonificado cuerpo gracias al sudor, rió.

—¿No estás ago-

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando el niño cayó completamente dormido sobre él, rodeó su espalda con los brazos rápidamente para evitar que cayera a un lado, mirándole sorprendido un momento.

Escuchó su respiración tranquila y pudo sentir lo húmeda que estaba su camisa por el sudor, al igual que él. Tenía todo el cabello aplastado, dejando ganar a la gravedad esta vez, olía a refresco de uva y estaba pegajoso. Sonrió enternecido, acariciando suavemente su espalda para después avanzar un poco al sofá y dejar ahí a Gon.

Ging los observaba bebiendo de su taza. Qué delicioso estaba su chocomilk.

La dejó a un lado al terminarla, dispuesto a ducharse, pasando junto a los niños y percatándose de la dulce mirada que el albino dirigía a su hijo. Chasqueó la lengua, llamando la atención de Killua, parece que estuvo muy absorto mirando al durmiente Gon.

Empalagoso.

Sacó una de sus manos de los bolsillos, apuntando a Killua sin dejar de caminar ni voltear a verlo. Sólo alzó su pulgar de manera aprobatoria.

Ignoró la mirada sorprendida del chico, que después sonrió de lado, tomando eso como _"buen trabajo". _

Si Ging supiera lo que pensaba, se reiría como loco. No es que no hayan hecho un buen trabajo, es sólo que no quiso decir eso.

_"Te apruebo como miembro de la familia"_ sería lo más adecuado.


	13. Feliz

Estaba muy cómodo, las sábanas cálidas y la acolchonada superficie lo tenían cautivado. No sentía nada húmedo bajo él ni alguna molestia en su región inferior. Tampoco se sentía todo pegajoso o con olor a soda.

Se removió un poco en su sitio, acomodándose bocabajo y abrazando la almohada. ¿Por qué no estaba Killua acostado a su lado?

—¿¡No has probado el chocorrobot, de verdad!?

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, siendo consciente de aquella voz que se escuchaba un poco lejos. Era la voz de Killua.

—Bueno, nunca me fijo en las marcas. Tal vez sí y no lo recuerdo.

Ahora era la voz de Ging. Comenzó a levantarse lentamente de la cama y bostezó. Se estiró de manera que parecía quebrarse la columna.

—Debería llevarte a probarlos. En serio con tus cuarenta y tantos años no los conoces, increíble.

—… Tengo 36.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, pudo escuchar como esos dos estallaban en carcajadas. Gon sonrió para sí mismo.

—Por fin se llevan bien, me alegro —murmuró, mirando por la ventana el bonito día que comenzaba. Pero repentinamente abrió los ojos. ¿¡Se llevan bien!?

Dirigió su asombrada mirada hacia la puerta.

—Bien, me toca a mí preguntar —dijo Ging—. ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? —su tono de voz parecía entusiasmado y hasta curioso. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar de la noche a la mañana?

—Los perros —respondió sin dudar—. Los perros enormes y terroríficos —Ging rió divertido con la respuesta. "Puedo imaginar por qué", pensó.

Una adorable cabecita comenzó a asomarse por el marco de una puerta, mirando a los dos varones conversar tan amenamente. Estaba temblando, no podía creerlo.

—Yo adoro a los jabalíes, ¿imaginas el porqué?

Ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que hablaban, estaba demasiado feliz. Tanto que se tiraría a llorar ahí mismo.

—¡Eres un enano!

—¡Cállate!

—¡En serio, había tanta tensión entre nosotros que ni siquiera lo había notado! ¡Incluso Gon es más alto que tú!

—¡Que te calles, mocoso!

Uno se lanzó sobre el otro, se metían unos buenos revolcones en el piso y parecía que volvían a ser como antes, pero la diferencia es que ahora reían entre gruñidos. Era como una pelea amistosa, tal vez.

Y no pudo más. Cayó de rodillas y sollozó como cuando vio a su padre la primera vez. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las asustadas miradas que le dedicaron los otros, sólo dejaba que de su tierna carita desbordaran cataratas de lágrimas y un intenso color rosado adornara su nariz. Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

—¡G-gon! —exclamó exaltado Killua, quitándose a Ging de encima y gateando hacia él rápidamente, posando una de sus manos en el hombro ajeno y con la otra tomando su rostro todo mojado—. ¿¡Q-qué te pasa!? ¿¡Estás bien!?

—¡Killua, Killua! —sollozó alto, lanzándose a él y abrazándolo. Killua pudo sujetarlo y ponerse en pie antes de caerse para atrás, sólo retrocediendo algunos pasos. Ging no entendía qué estaba pasando, apenas se iba levantando—. ¡T-te amo, Killua! ¡Te amo mucho!

Gon siguió llorando en su pecho, mojándolo totalmente, pero a ninguno le importaba. Killua no entendía lo que sucedía con su niño, pero inevitablemente sus mejillas tomaron un pequeño rubor y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo también te amo Gon. Por favor, ¿qué te sucede? Voy a llorar yo también…

Gon calló por un momento sus sollozos, negando con la cabeza un momento, para luego alzar la mirada y ver a Ging tras Killua.

—P-papá, papá… Acércate… —murmuró con la voz quebrada, pero siendo perfectamente escuchado por Ging, además de hacer una seña con su mano.

El corazón del adulto dio un vuelco, Gon hasta ahora, jamás lo había llamado "papá", no de manera que se dirigiera a él personalmente. Pasó saliva, acercándose y sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco.

Y apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, fue jalado por Gon, quedando recargado en el par de niños y siendo obligado a rodearlos con los brazos. Su hijo seguía lloriqueando en el pecho del albino y éste luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Ging estaba todo confundido e inevitablemente le temblaban los labios. No le gustaba que la gente llore delante de él, no sabía qué hacer y le ponía sumamente nervioso. Incluso le daban ganas de llorar también.

—¡Lo… los amoooo! ¡Uaaaahhh! —fue lo que exclamó entre sollozos y jadeos entrecortados.

Fue imposible no apresarlo más en el abrazo. Ging daba palmaditas en la espalda de ambos, porque ninguno paraba de llorar. Al final Killua no se pudo resistir, y Ging succionaba las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos.

Y es que, ¿qué demonios? Jamás se esperó estar en tal situación con su hijo y su yerno.

Muy en el fondo, estaba realmente feliz.


End file.
